movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin and the chipmunks meet the paw patrol
When Dave Seville has been kidnapped by a young women named Mona and stored in her cold storage room where she keeps all the people she has taken, Alvin and his brothers go on a several day adventure which is dangerous with the all the paw patrol pups to find Dave assisted by Kevin by Maurice Lamarche and has the same voice as Father from kids next door the talking Canadian goose who can carry cats and dogs while flying and has kung fu moves. Mona, her younger teenage sister, Sally, and her gang wear jetpacks. After the chipmunks met the paw patrol pups, they found out that Mona's gang have stolen the paw patroller and the air patroller. Ryder has been kidnapped and put in the freezer by Mona as well. Alvin and the chipmunks meet the paw patrol is a nick jr 2020 american action adventure film. It will be released in all states January 2020. All the music and sounds in this film will be at pitch +1.0 Scene 4: Dave gets kidnapped Dave, the chipmunks, and chipettes are about to get in the car to go to a fancy restaurant until, a woman wearing a ninja mask and suit shows up in front of them. The chipmunks become shocked and scared of that woman. The chipettes scream in terror. Dave panics as well and begs Alvin and his brothers to help him. The chipmunks try to help, by they are stopped by another person in a ninja mask and suit. The chipettes scream again and then they run into their tree house. Dave is tied up and has his mouth covered with tape by the woman in the ninja mask and suit. The chipmunks back up in the wall of their house with the other person in the ninja mask and suit in front of them, who blinds and stuns them with a bright flash. After gaining full vision, they see that Dave is being put in the trunk of a fancy vehicle. The chipmunks run over to the vehicle to help, but it was too late. The vehicle takes off and the chipmunks fall over from the wind of the vehicle. The chipmunks start pursuing after the vehicle that is way faster then them. In the car, is Mona who is driving and has just taken off her disguise. Her younger sister is Sally, a teen who beats up anyone who stands up to Mona and Does anything or do ideas that Mona hates. Dave has his mouth covered up with tape and he is tied up letting out muffled cries as the two sisters let out an evil laugh. Meanwhile, Alvin, Theodore, and Simon are swimming underwater in the ocean. They panic over the vehicle gone and they swim up to the surface. Looking everywhere while swimming over the waves, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yell Dave nonstop until they decide to back underwater. They reach land and beg all the people of adventure bay in their cars, which they skid a bit to help them look for Dave in the road. Alvin and his brothers begin to slip. The paw patrol are riding on their skateboards and they smack into the slipping chipmunks. This sends Alvin, Simon, and Theodore flying. They smack the wall of a building and it makes Simon's glasses fall off. They plunge to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust. Scene 14: Theodore gets beat up/Mona chase scene The chipettes, who have been giving the paw patrol pups instructions on how to control the talking teddy machine, and the paw patrol pups get out of the talking teddy machine, which crashed to the ground due to being set on fire. Mona takes Dave hostage by holding him and covering his mouth with her shoulder. Infuriated, Mona wants to find out who is responsible for scaring off her entire gang with the talking teddy machine. She asks some people and some of Alvin's friends in fury. Theodore yells at Mona to leave Dave alone. Theodore angrily steps out of the now on fire and destroyed talking teddy machine and confesses that it was his idea and he is the one that she wants. Mona lets Dave go. Then, she claps her hands twice, saying "Sally!". Sally charges at Theodore and starts kicking and beating him up in every way while having an evil grin on her face. After a minute, Sally throws one last kick and one last punch. Theodore flies through the air and bounces on the ground again, knocked out. "Good job Sally." Said Mona, giving her a fistbump. The chipettes and chipmunks begged Theodore to wake up, but he was motionless. He could not even move a muscle. Simon and Jeanette took off their glasses as they, Alvin, and Jeanette's sisters sobbed and were miserable, thinking Theodore is dead as the paw patrol, Alvin's friends, and the people of adventure bay were humming a sad song. Finally, Theodore wakes up, a battered and black eyed wreck. His brothers and the chipettes were overjoyed about this. Mona tells them to get out of the way before yelling at Theodore for embarrassing her with his "teddy bear machine idea". Mona then starts declaring how dangerous ideas can be and that the people of adventure bay and the paw patrol are mindless awfully disgraceful losers. Mona then tells everyone in rage to put on this earth to serve her and Sally. Theodore explains to Mona that she's wrong. Theodore finally manages to stand up on his feet, still having the injuries from Sally. Theodore does his angry speech, saying that no one is meant to serve her, that they are stronger than she says they are, even in numbers as Mona walks over to Theodore. After his speech, Mona gives Theodore several painful punches and knocks Theodore to the ground. The chipettes stop Mona before she can deliver the final blow, much to her amusement. Then, she turns to find all the people of adventure bay and Alvin's friends staring at her in anger. "ALL OF YOU DO NOT MOVE!! GET BACK, ALL OF YOU!!" shouted Mona angrily. This made the paw patrol, Alvin's friends, and the people of adventure bay angrier. They all hold hands in turns. Simon comes over to Mona to tease and taunt her about what they are doing, saying they are stronger than her and her "violent sister". Simon yells at everyone to charge. And that is what they did. They all did their war yells as Sally was scaring off Alvin's friends. The paw patrol take Mona down. As everyone charged closer to her, Sally confronts Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, Dave, and Kevin's Canadian goose friends. They try to take her down, but Sally runs away, only to turn and scare them severely without warning. The chipettes and Dave freak out. They pick up Dave and fly off after Alvin's friends in a panic, taking Dave with them, while more thunderstorm clouds moved in, making the nighttime sky more darker blue. Kevin's Canadian goose flock flies off in a panic as well. Mona and Sally are picked up without warning by the people of adventure bay. They are put inside a cannon. Mayor goodway lights the cannons with a match stick. "Happy landings you two." said Ryder in excitement. Then suddenly, lightning flashes from the sky and it starts a wildfire. They all were silent after that. The falling raindrops came closer and closer from the sea. The moment the raindrops which explode on the ground and scatter all around the people come, the high winds begin as well as a lot of lightning. The raindrops splash and explode when hitting the ground like from the movie a bug's life. Everyone panicked and started running and some were running to their vehicles, dodging raindrops while high winds were occurring. The paw patrol and the chipmunks as well as Ryder run over to put out the wildfire. Mona frees herself from the cannon due to an exploding raindrop putting out the flame. She sees another cannon next to her being fired and Sally flying up in the dark blue cloudy sky with raindrops that crash down and a lot of lightning and away. Mona picks up her jetpack before the high winds can blow it away. Mona sees Alvin and his brothers with the paw patrol putting out the fire. She was very angry of what happened earlier so she lets out a loud snarl before pressing the button of her jetpack. Mona flips in the air and then her jetpack activates. Mona flies at the chipmunks, dodging high winds and raindrops the explode and scatter on the ground while making this noise: "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRAUUGH!". Mona grabs Alvin and flies off with him. Kevin the Canadian goose, having seen all this comes over quickly. "Quick all of you, after her!" Ryder commanded. Theodore grabbed onto the harness of Skye's helicopter as Skye and three of Ryder pups climbed aboard. Ryder picked up Simon. RoboDog flew in the air, carrying Ryder and Simon. Rocky and Chase sat on Kevin the Canadian goose's back once Kevin's wings were spread. And they were off to fly after Mona, who has Alvin. The next scene is Alvin in one of Mona's hands behind Mona. And the others were on a hot pursuit very high in the air after Mona a far from adventure bay as even more raindrops exploded on the ground, the lightning was getting worse, and as the high winds got stronger. All their skin and fur were blue because of the sky. Mona's entire skin was blue too. And the any red clothes were purple and any green clothes were teal because of the sky. And all that changes for a second when lightning flashes. Kevin the Canadian goose's entire body to where is wings are are blue too and it changes when lightning flashes. This Nick Jr's film trivia While the scrolling end credits occur, the scene slowly goes down a very dark sewer with pipes and rotating lights on the walls of the sewer. Mona is the only Paw patrol villain to die because of being chased and devoured by a bear during the thunderstorm in which she thought is was another one of Theodore's bear tricks until the bear growls at her, making it clear that it is, in fact, real. These are the colors of the rotating lights in the very dark sewer during the credits Purple Pink Yellow Orange Blue Green Teal Red While the scrolling end credits occur, two songs from Alvinnn and the chipmunks are heard and that is Run the runway Ring a ding